


Six Times the Love

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hinted Hoseok/Everyone, Hinted Polyamory, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: A quick glimpse into the domestic dorm life of Hoseok and his six soulmates.





	Six Times the Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Six Times the Love  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun, hinted Hoseok/everyone  
>  **Word count:** ~1.4k  
>  **Author’s Note:** I’m just weak for poly relationships and everyone loving Hoseok so here we are. I’ve yet again managed to hurt myself with fluff OTL.

The game of soccer Changkyun is watching in the living room is loud enough that Hoseok can hear it from his room, but it’s the kind of white noise that Hoseok knows and loves.

Here, in the comfort of his own bed, the scent of soap filling his nose, Hoseok finally lets his mind shut down for a bit. Sometimes, according to Kihyun, Hoseok likes to get stuck in his own head, with too many thoughts and not enough outlets for them. Hoseok knows himself well enough to know that Kihyun is right, but he also knows that the rest of them are good at getting him out of his head.

Earlier in the evening, Kihyun had practically forced him to go shower when Hoseok said he was going to work out for just a little bit longer. The puppy eyes no longer work on Kihyun, and not even the argument that they now had their own exercise equipment in the dorm, so Hoseok didn’t have to even go out to work out anymore, made Kihyun budge. The stern look on Kihyun’s face had been enough for Hoseok to agree despite the fact that he knew Kihyun might have given in with a few kisses.

Above all else, though, Hoseok knows that Kihyun (along with the rest of the members) only want what’s best for him, just as he wants the best for them, so he can’t blame Kihyun for looking out for him.

A knock on the door, sharp and sudden, breaks Hoseok out of his thoughts.

“Come in,” Hoseok calls, a smile automatically appearing when Kihyun pokes his head inside. A smile of his own makes its way to Kihyun’s face once he catches Hoseok’s eyes, not doubt pleased that Hoseok had actually listened to him and taken a shower. Hoseok always thinks that Kihyun looks beautiful, but he also thinks that a smiling Kihyun is the most beautiful. If Hoseok were to name his six favorite sites in the whole world, it would be the smiling faces of his six soulmates.

“Hey,” Kihyun whispers, pushing the door open a little further before walking over towards Hoseok. The hand he runs through Hoseok’s hair is soft, soothing, and it has Hoseok closing his eyes and pressing into the touch like a sleepy kitten.

“Are we watching the movie soon?” Hoseok wonders. He’s already starting to fall asleep, dead tired after the jam-packed day they had, but if he’s going to fall asleep anywhere, he would rather it be in the arms of at least one of his soulmates.

“Yeah, we’re going to take over the living room pretty soon to put the movie in, but you can just sleep in here if you want,” Kihyun replies.

He continues with his soft petting, making it even harder for Hoseok to stay awake, but Hoseok makes an unhappy noise. “No, it’s okay. Jooheon has been talking about watching this movie for forever. If he wants to watch it, then I want to watch it.”

Kihyun laughs softly before pressing the lightest of kisses to Hoseok’s temple. “You’re too sweet for this world. We’re so lucky to have you.”

Hoseok’s cheeks flare at that, his heart almost fluttering right out of his chest from such pretty words. In the past, he would attempt to disagree, but he has since learned not to argue with Kihyun or any of the others on things like this because then they’ll just keep complimenting him until his face turns as bright as a neon sign.

“I’m so lucky to have all of you, too,” Hoseok says, shoving at Kihyun with an embarrassed laugh when Kihyun coos at him the same way Minhyuk coos over small animals.

“Stop that,” Hoseok whines. “I’m going to sit next to Minhyuk instead of you if you keep being so mean to me.”

And then Kihyun pulls out his most powerful weapon – the pout. It’s something that only the six of them have ever seen, something so soft and precious that Hoseok melts every single time no matter how many times he has seen it. Kihyun only truly acts cute at the dorms, with his make-up wiped clean and loose clothes hanging off his frame. None of them ever stand a chance, not even Hyungwon.

“Who says I’m being mean?” Kihyun asks. The pout is still on his face, but the glint in his eyes lets Hoseok know that Kihyun knows exactly what he’s doing. But then again, Kihyun always does things with purpose, so there’s no reason that him acting cute to prove a point would be any different.

“I’m leaving,” Hoseok announces before moving to get up, except he doesn’t get very far. Kihyun may be smaller than him, but he has gravity on his side as he pushes down on Hoseok’s shoulder to keep him in place. Realistically speaking, Hoseok could exert more force and really push to get up, but he doesn’t feel like it, not with how a small smile lights up Kihyun’s face and how said smile is directed right at him. Face heating up, Hoseok looks away, eyes catching on the black hoodie thrown haphazardly across the foot of his bed. He’s pretty sure that it’s Hyunwoo’s sweater that he stole this morning, warmth blooming in his chest as he thinks about how warm the sweater made him and how much it smelled like Hyunwoo and their shared laundry detergent.

There’s suddenly yelling that comes from the living room, loud enough that it startles Hoseok. But the surprise melts into amusement when he hears Changkyun screeching that the game isn’t over yet and how they can’t just take over like this. It’s times like this where Hoseok is incredibly grateful that their neighbors are so understanding about all of the noise they make.

Hoseok can hear Jooheon whining now, and he knows they’re probably going to dissolve into a tickle fight any minute now. It only takes one look at Kihyun’s face to know he’s thinking the same thing, so with a nod, they both head towards the living room. Before leaving, though, Hoseok makes sure to grab Hyunwoo’s hoodie, slipping it on with a smile.

By the time Hoseok makes it to the living room, Kihyun has a pouting Changkyun in his lap, Jooheon is beaming at Hyunwoo, who is searching through Netflix to find the right movie, and Hyungwon is curled up on the floor with a big blanket around his shoulder as he scrolls through his phone.

“Hyung!” someone chirps right before there’s solid weight crashing into him from the left, Hoseok only stumbling slightly. Minhyuk’s smiling face is centimeters from Hoseok’s own face when he turns, and it’s barely any effort at all for Minhyuk to close the remaining distance and kiss him.

The complains of the others are barely heard through Hoseok’s own pounding heartbeat, both from the kiss and from Minhyuk in general. But Hoseok eventually pulls back with an embarrassed laugh, still not quite used to such easy, casual affection after all of this time no matter how much of it he himself gives out.

“I want a kiss, too,” Changkyun says with a huff. Behind him, Kihyun laughs and places a soft kiss to the back of his neck to appease him.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, simply sticks his tongue out. “He’s mine.”

And that just makes everything worse, chaos erupting as everyone yells their disagreement.

“I was his first soulmate,” Hyunwoo points out, which Hoseok knows is only a tactic to try and get them all to calm down – Hyunwoo has never been the type to gloat or one-up others just for the fun of it. It usually works, because they all adore Hyunwoo and respect him, and tonight is no different, the others quieting down with a huff.

Hoseok smiles at Hyunwoo, thankful for his ability to command attention in that soft-spoken way of his. Hyunwoo smiles back in response, his eyes crinkling up in the way that Hoseok absolutely adores, before going back to setting the movie up.

Hoseok eventually finds himself on the floor, Minhyuk plastered to his right side and Hyungwon leaning his head on Hoseok’s left shoulder. He had sent an apologetic smile towards Kihyun before sitting, because even though he teased Kihyun earlier by saying he wouldn’t sit with him, he didn’t think it would actually happen. But Kihyun had only smiled and shook his head softly, letting Hoseok know that he’s forgiven.

Settling down as the opening credits start rolling, Hoseok can’t help but think that his life truly is perfect.


End file.
